


Dirty Talk

by RoseFairy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFairy/pseuds/RoseFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve's admonishment of Tony in Age of Ultron Natasha can't stop thinking about how hot it would be to get Steve to let loose. Little does she know, Steve is thinking the same thing. Fortunately Wanda's there to give the elder Avengers the push they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirty Thoughs and Sneaky Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. This plot has been done over and over again by many different authors. And I know I am waaay behind here but I couldn't help myself. And it's going to get a little bit emotional before it gets all steamy.

Natasha couldn't keep her eyes off him as he traded blows with Sam. Not a smart idea when Wanda was chucking throwing stars (her new favorite weapon) at her head. A fact made crystal clear when one of the little pieces of metal got so close that a few strands of bright red hair went flying.

"That's enough target practice for the day," Nat called out before Wanda could pick up another pointy object to throw at her. "Leg lifts, cool down, and then hit the showers. After lunch we can work on mental manipulation."

Wanda nodded and stalked off to the side of the training room with the weight lifting and other exercise equipment. Nat went to the punching bags, trying to figure out whether anyone would find it suspicious if she positioned herself so she could see the guys on the training mat while she worked out.

She shook her head in disgust as she wrapped her hands. She was pitiful. And she had to get over her little crush somehow. If only Fury would let her leave the compound she could hit up a bar, get a bit tipsy, and find a decently attractive man (she wasn’t that picky) to screw. Maybe some no strings attached sex would get Steve fucking Rogers out of her head.

She looked over at the mat just in time to see Steve sweep Sam’s feet out from beneath him, his brows furrowed in concentration. Or maybe a one night stand wouldn’t do a damn thing, she couldn’t help but think as Steve’s grunt echoed through the air.

Honestly, she blamed Tony. Ever since he’d cursed and Steve had admonished him she hadn’t stopped thinking about it. She needed to know what it would take to get the foulest of words to fall from the good ole’ Captain’s lips. Sure he’d called Fury a son of a bitch but, at first late at night and now at any time of the day, she was fantasizing about him cursing in a more primal, guttural way. Maybe a “fuck Nat” said on a groan.

She spun around so her back was to the training mat and she started pounding away at the bag. She had gotten less than a dozen of hits in James Rodes stepped up to the bag next to her.

“Penny for your thoughts Romanoff?” Rhodes asked.

Nat shook her head and kept right on punching. “I don’t talk about myself.”

“And yet you let the little witch dig around inside your head.”

Before Rhodes could get a single punch in on his bag Natasha had his arm in a vise-like grip. “Her alias may be Scarlet Witch but her name is Wanda Maximoff and she is no more a witch than I’m a spider. Never use an alias like it’s an insult.”

Rhodes nodded and rubbed his forearm once Natasha released it. “I really didn’t mean it like that but I get what you’re saying. I’ll remember from here on out.”

Natasha nodded back and pulled the wrappings off of her hands. “If Rogers asks tell him I’m hitting the showers,” she said as she walked away. Suddenly she just had to get out of the training room and calm herself down before she did something she definitely shouldn’t do.

 

Natasha stood under the showerhead calculating how long she had until someone would be knocking on her door. If she took too long focusing on herself on a Training Day she’d likely have a worried Wanda or Steve tracking her down.

Of course if she knew for a fact it would be Steve Rogers…Steve forgetting his manners for once and walking in on her naked and still dripping from her shower. The very thought had tingles rushing up and down her spine.

“Fuck it,” she muttered as she pulled down her detachable showerhead. She’d be useless if she didn’t go ahead and scratch her itch while she had the chance.

She tilted her head back and aimed the spray, now set to the highest pressure possible, in between her thighs and right at her clit. Knowing she didn’t have much time she conjured up her go to, get me there fast, fantasy.

During a practice fight, just the two of them and no new recruits around, they’d end up in a position that they’d gotten into dozens of times during their practice sessions. Her thighs on either side of Steve’s hips and her arms pinning his wrists to the mat.

Only instead of surrendering to her he’d look at her with darkened eyes and thrust his hips up against hers in a way that told her he wasn’t trying to dislodge her.

With that image in her head Natasha came and she came hard. But even though the self love was good it wasn’t what she really wanted and she stepped out of the shower feeling just as wound up as she had before she’d gotten in.

 

After an early lunch Natasha met with Wanda in one of the conference rooms. The mats and equipment wouldn’t be necessary for this training session because they were going to be working on Wanda’s mental abilities and not her physical ones.

“What do you want me to practice doing today?” Wanda asked, her accent just as thick as it had been when they’d first met. (And for some odd reason it made Nat really miss speaking her native Russian.) “Should I try to implant a thought, recover one, or do you want to work on blocking me?”

Natasha didn’t even need to think about her answer. “Recovery,” she said since it would likely be the easiest on her. Unless Wanda uncovered something truly horrible from her past which was actually very likely. But she’d rather deal with an emotional fallout than have Wanda implant something (she’d had enough of that for a lifetime) or, even more difficult, try to stop the other girl from using her powers which hadn’t proven to be possible yet.

Natasha sat in one of the desk chairs and Wanda knelt in front of her, looking up and into the eyes of the red head. Recovering memories didn’t necessarily hurt as long as both parties stayed relaxed though sometimes, if the memory was buried deep, it did tickle a bit.

Only, when Wanda stood up just moments later, Natasha hadn’t felt a thing. With how very repressed most of her memories were that wasn’t a very common occurrence. Plus she hadn’t “seen” what Wanda had pulled like she usually did.

Natasha frowned at the other girl. “Is there something wrong Wanda?”

The Sokovian smiled. “I found what I was looking for. You are interested in the Captain, romantically interested. And you have been for some time. What I didn’t find out was why you haven’t made a move.

Natasha’s confusion and concern turned to anger real quick. “During these sessions you are meant to try and recover memories that have been blocked not sift through things I am already well aware of.”

Instead of looking chastised Wanda just smiled even wider and took a step back. “I didn’t have to look into your head to see how you feel about him.”

“You mean you didn’t use your powers on me?”

Wanda shook her head. “I did not. I just let you think I did. And you proved that my guess about your feelings was right.”

Nat pushed herself out of her chair and started pacing the room. “And you did that why?”

Wanda took the seat Natasha had just vacated. “To get you to admit your feelings instead of bottling them up inside. And don’t pretend like you don’t do that. I’ve seen inside your head, I know you do.”

“And what good will that do me?”

Wanda shrugged. “Maybe now that you’ve admitted it to me you can admit it to him?”

Natasha snorted. “Just to get turned down and still have to work beside him every day? No thank you.”

“What makes you think he’d turn you down?” Natasha paced even faster. “Because he’s golden boy Captain America and I’m a former assassin and a seductress. I don’t deserve him. And I hinted at a possible romantic future once and he turned me down.

“You only hinted? Are you sure he even understood what you were implying? Rogers is from an era where women weren’t really supposed to be forward. Maybe he didn’t realize you were coming onto him. Or maybe he just hadn’t had enough time to adjust to all the changes that had happened since he’d been unfrozen. Maybe now he has.”

“And if he hasn’t changed his mind?”

Wanda stood up and stepped right into the path Nat was pacing. “Then I will help you find a way to get out of this facility and get over Steve Rogers by getting under someone else.”

Natasha couldn’t help but return Wanda’s grin.


	2. Plans into Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha finally decides to tell Steve about how crazy he's been making her and his response...well there's some swearing. And we all know how much Nat likes it when Steve swears.

“Hey Rogers, you want to help me with the dishes?” Natasha asked oh so casually after they’d all finished eating dinner.

Steve ushered the new recruits out of the room and joined the red head at the double sinks. “What’s on your mind Nat?” he asked, accepting the towel she handed to him.

“What makes you think there’s something on my mind?” she asked as she stared at the soapy water gliding over the plate she was washing. She suddenly regretted starting the conversation in the kitchen of all places.

“We have a dishwasher and you’re washing all of the dishes by hand. You only wash dishes when you’re upset or working through a problem. So what’s your problem?”

Nat threw the dish into the soapy water, heedless of the splash that soaked her thin white shirt. “You are my problem!” she said as she turned to face him.

Steve gulped and struggled to force his eyes away from how the water was making her shirt cling to all the right places. His situation was made even worse when he finally met her gaze and found her pupils blown wide and her teeth digging into her bottom lip. It broke him in the best possible way.

Natasha’s breath hitched in her throat. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you look so damn sexy.”

His words were like a bomb going off and shaking her to her very core. “You know that saying ‘you can look but you can’t touch?’ I’m giving you full permission to touch what you’d like to touch.”

And then they were kissing, his hands fisted in her hair and his tongue caressing hers. Only he didn’t stop there. One of his hands left her hair to trail down her back before landing just under the swell of her ass.

“Would it be presumptuous of me to hike your legs up around my hips and take you to my bedroom?” he asked, his voice husky with desire.

Natasha didn’t say anything in response, instead she just grinned and jumped, latching her legs around his waist once she was at the right angle. “Good God Rogers,” she breathed when the movement pressed her mound against the very considerable bulge in his jeans.

Steve blushed and pulled her in for another deep kiss as he walked her out of the kitchen. Even with the distraction in his arms, Nat’s breasts pressed against his chest and the juncture of her thighs pressed against his hardness, it took less than five minutes before he was collapsing onto his bed with Nat on top of him.

Once he had her safely alone in his room Steve wasted no time in peeling Nat’s wet t-shirt from her skin, his lips brushing against the swell of her breasts when they were exposed.

Nat groaned and pressed herself down against him, her body arching to increase the friction. “Would…would you think it too forward if I slipped out of my jeans?” she whispered.

Instead of letting her get up to remove them Steve quickly snapped her bra off and flipped their positions. “How’s this for forward?” he asked as he slipped both her jeans and her panties down her legs at the same time.

Nat gasped not only at the sensation of cool air hitting the wetness between her thighs but at the fact that Steve was being the initiator of pretty much everything they’d done thus far. It was hot, really hot, but things were getting to be a little too one sided for her taste.

With a wicked gleam in her eyes she sat up. Her fingers brushed under Steve’s shirt for a tantalizing second before she pulled his shirt up over his head. She looked up into his eyes as she ghosted her lips over his abs and then down the line of fine hair that led from his navel to the tops of his jeans. Then she used his move against him and he was flat on his back with both his jeans and boxers were puddle around his ankles.

She didn’t even let him kick his clothes off before she slid her right hand around his cock. “Oh my,” he breathed out. That was a good start but it wasn’t enough. She wanted him making all the sounds she’d ever fantasized about.

With that goal in mind she slithered down his body and swirled her tongue around the tip then descended inch by inch until all of his length was buried in her mouth. She looked up at him through her eyelashes as she slid him back out and that’s when it happened. His eyes closed. “Fuck. Nat,” he breathed.

Maybe he could sense how much that phrase turned her on because after that he didn’t let her continue working him with her mouth. Instead he gently pulled her up, lay her out on the bed beside him, and pushed himself up and over her small frame.

He kissed her lips but didn’t linger long before moving down to her neck then down to her chest. The tension curled tight and Nat moaned as he laved first one rosy nipple and then the other. “Steve, I need˗” Her plea broken off when his hand slid between her thighs and his fingers brushed her folds.

With a pop he removed his mouth and slid down her body, pulling her thighs apart and putting them up over his shoulders as he went. And with a grin she could only guess was far more wicked than hers had been he licked her from slit to clit before slowly pushing a finger into her slick channel.

Natasha’s body bowed and a jarbled mess of Russian and English fell from her lips as he continued to work her. And when he lightly suckled her clit (where in the hell had he learned how to do that?!) she was gone. Her orgasm had her thighs shaking around his ears.

She came back down to earth, breathing hard and smiling at the man still poised between her legs. “I’m not even going to ask where you learned that.”

Steve answered anyways. “I’ve found the internet to be a very interesting place.”

Natasha tightened her thighs and flipped them over so she was on top again.

“Condom?” he choked out as she rubbed herself against his length.

Normally Natasha just weren’t along with the request in lieu of explaining herself but this time she took her head. “No need. I know I’m clean and you can’t get infections. And I can’t get pregnant.”

Steve’s eyes went wide but he didn’t make a big deal out of her revelation. He just pulled her down and into a gentle kiss that broke off in gasps from them both when his hips instinctively thrust up against her wetness.

She lifted herself up just enough to reach a hand in between them and position him before she slowly sank back down.

His hands clutched her hips so hard she was sure she’s have bruises later but she didn’t care. In fact, knowing how badly he clearly wanted her and feeling how hard he was for her was enough to have her tightening around him again just minutes after they’d started. She let herself revel in the sensation before she sat up, arched her back even further and picked up the pace.

Steve groaned when he got a good look at her. The position was just right for him to watch her breasts bounce and to see himself disappearing into her tight wet heat.

Knowing he was close and wanting her to get there again too he reached out and brushed the pads of his fingers against her clit.

Nat reached down and pushed his fingers harder against her and they came together, her high pitched keens and his grunts bouncing off the walls. And then, once she’d caught her breath she pulled up and off him and he pulled her to his side, her head on his chest.

Steve gently ran his fingertips up and down her back. “What was it you wanted to talk about when we were back in the kitchen?”

Natasha chuckled and tilted her so she could look him in the eye. “I was going to ask if you ever thought you might change your mind about us being just friends.”

Steve smiled. “In case you hadn’t already guessed, my answer is ‘hell yes’ Ms. Romanoff.”

Natasha pecked him on the lips. “Good,” she murmured. Then she did something she’d never done before. She curled up in a man’s arms and fell peacefully asleep.


End file.
